In vehicle construction, adjusting devices are used, for instance, to increase occupant convenience or to facilitate handling of operating parts mounted in the vehicle. After an occupant has entered the vehicle, current belt buckle presenters and belt presenters adjust a belt strap, a plug-in tongue of the belt strap or a buckle so that the occupant can more easily grab the plug-in tongue or the belt strap or readily find the slit in the buckle into which the plug-in tongue has to be inserted.
The adjusting device usually comprises a freely projecting, relatively bending-resistant arm, for instance, a steel rope which in an “extended position” adjusts a desired vehicle part, for instance, a plug-in tongue or a belt buckle, to adopt a handling position convenient to the vehicle occupant. After that the projecting arm is usually returned to a “retracted position” away from the interior of the vehicle.
The difficulty of those vehicle part adjusting devices resides in the fact that the projecting arm in the extended position should have as high a bending resistance as possible so as to be capable of adjusting the respective vehicle part in the desired manner. This impedes a space-saving accommodation of the arm.
It is the object of the invention to provide a vehicle part adjusting device which, on the one hand, is adapted to position an adjustable vehicle part with little effort and, on the other hand, can be stored in a space-saving and optically unobtrusive manner.